


Money Makes 'Em Smile

by myavengersimagines



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengersimagines/pseuds/myavengersimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark gives Bucky an expensive night with a beautiful, muscular blonde he finds himself stuck in a whirlwind of constant money spending just to spend more time with Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the first chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy it!

 

** Chapter One **   
  


_ What hotel?  _

 

Gold Bridge 

 

_ Time?  _

 

10pm? 

 

_ Room?  _

 

105 :) 

 

_ See you there, doll.  _

 

Bucky read over the text again, and again and for the third time that night. It was only ten past ten but he never thought for a moment that the male would be late. 

He hadn’t ever done this before - sure he’d had a few one night stands but they never burnt a hole in his credit card, they never took almost a grand out of his bank just for one night. 

The brunette silently curses damn Tony Stark for slipping him the males number, saying there were no strings attached, saying he’s up for a hell of a lot and he’s a pretty blonde too. 

That was Bucky’s problem though, he had a thing for pretty blondes - male or female - and the last just went and broke his heart. 

His “life partner” who supposedly loved him, broke everything for Bucky; he was left with nothing and felt like he could never love again. 

That’s what call boys are for, right? Just fun. No strings attached. 

“Fuckin’ hell.” Bucky cursed as he ran a shaky hand through his long dark locks and glancing to the number on the back of the hotel door. 

It seemed like every second was ticking by so slowly, so damn slowly. 

Why did he ever think this was going to be a good idea?

Bucky then slid his phone across the bed, flipping up onto the conversation and going onto Steve’s contact number. He could so easily call it off, one text saying he’s changed his mind. He could delete the blondes number and he’d never have to meet him. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bucky was so close to typing out the message when there was a firm double knock on the door. 

Palms were instantly sweaty and his head snapped up. 

Shit. 

He couldn’t go back now and there was suddenly a part of him that didn’t want to. He’d checked into this hotel little of an hour ago, nervous as shit and well.. Nothing had changed. 

Sliding his jacket off his shoulders and tossing it onto the bed, he made his way across to the door. Maybe the handle was slippy or his hands just felt a little too hot. 

The hotel door was swung open and his head tipped to the side, eyes lifted to the male - he expected him to be shorter, much shorter - and a small smirk spread on his lips.

Oh Tony Stark, you did well. 

Glistening blue eyes shone back at him, blonde tousled hair and an amazing figure stood straight in front of him, leaning against the door frame. 

He was like the living, breathing sex god. 

Bucky half wonders how much money he makes at this job, because with a body, face and eyes like that he’s certain that everybody would want him. 

The other male seemed to see the attraction in Bucky too, slowly eyeing him over with a soft smile on his lips. 

“You going to invite me in?” The blonde teases - and oh that voice pulled on some strings in Bucky’s stomach. 

Neither decided to waist time because the brunette reached to grab his shirt, pulling him through the door and pulling him down to meet in a rough kiss as he did so. Letting out a surprised groan into his lips, Steve doubled the pressure which sent the two tumbling back in a rough kiss. 

“You’re-” 

“Hot as fuck.” Bucky panted out, finishing Steve’s sentence as his hands moved up to the buttons on the blondes shirt. 

Steve chuckles, nodding at that comment. 

Bucky only got half way down Steve’s shirt before the blonde was pawing at his, trying to pull it over his head so he rose his arms, flicking his hair a little once the shirt was tossed aside. 

“Agreed.” Steve smirked as he glanced over Bucky’s well toned chest. 

Nothing else could have been said, Bucky toppled them both back onto the bed with a rough kiss and his heavy weight on Steve’s, crawling so easily on top of him. Their kiss was so messy, tongues meeting wet and mid way, teeth digging at each others bottom lips and tugging whenever they got the chance. 

It wasn’t love - maybe love in the way of lust but it was by no means a meaningful kiss. 

“I hate to ruin the moment-” Steve broke the kiss, saliva joining the them together for a moment before he licked his bottom lip.

Bucky straddled him, hands on his chest as he gazed down at the blonde. Both of their hearts were racing and Bucky knew that neither of them were going to get hurt after this. He wasn’t going to get hurt again. 

“I’ve transferred the money.” Bucky mumbled huskily, a small smile on his lips. 

Steve laughed. 

“I know, doll.” He smiled. “Protection, you got it? Ain’t no amount of money paying for that.” 

Bucky’s cheeks were burning up, his heart thudding at how easily Steve broached the subject. Made him feel like a damn virgin. 

“Yeah, top drawer.” 

Without anything else said, Steve leant up to cup his neck and pulled him down for a rough kiss, once again teeth clashing together. 

Steve knew exactly what he was doing, hands sliding through bucky’s hair and dragging him in for a warm kiss. 

It was dirty - that was a given - and it probably wasn’t the nicest way to meet somebody because hey, you’re an expensive hooker, but Steve seemed… Nice. 

Steve rolled them over slowly, letting Bucky wrap his legs around his, hips hitching up in search of contact. It was there, but it was numb, it was rough, but it wasn’t love. 

“Fuck-” 

“Shit.” 

They both cursed out as they fumbled with each others jeans, both wanting to be rubbing their hands against each other and not rough denim. Steve managed to slide off Bucky’s first, along with his boxers because hey - he wasn’t here to waste time. His own were next to go and then naked bodies, hot; damp and sweaty skin was already dragging against each others. 

Bucky was barely aware of his senses when the blonde used his gentle hand to stroke Bucky’s length, one, two, three strokes and his breath was choked out of him. Just as he was about to moan, Steve kissed him deeply, tongue gliding and finding its way into Bucky’s mouth, mixed moans spreading between the two. 

“S-Steve..” Bucky choked out a moan. 

Was Steve even his real name? 

“M’here.” Steve promised and it was so warm, so husky from the back of his throat. 

The blondes thumb slid over his tip, back and forth as he slicked him up with the pre-cum that rolled down his hard; covering over Steve’s fingers. 

Bucky hadn’t felt this lost within himself for a long time and it was all because Steve was really trying to look after him, it wasn’t just a quick fuck. 

A jolt shot through the brunette when he felt the orgasm bubbling in his stomach, that same familiar feeling in his gut. 

“Mhmm..” He almost slurred, sucking on his bottom lip as his back arched off the hotel, expensive mattress. 

He came and his mind blanked within the same moment, his eyes screwing shut and he didn’t think about the mess he would have made covering poor Steve’s hands and probably chest. 

Bucky then doesn’t realise it was all over until a wet tongue started to lap up his muscles, flickering over his tanned skin to clean Bucky up.

“Fuck yes-” Bucky muttered as he dragged his fingers through those messy blonde locks. 

“I’ve already opened myself up…” Steve purred innocently as he continued to lick, kiss and shyly bite over Bucky’s skin where he could. 

Of course he’d already done that to himself, he went from man to man - and women, Bucky didn’t know if he was gay or bi - sleeping around, he always had to be… Ready. 

Bucky just moaned at his words, he was so special. 

“Up, up.” He pleaded, wanting Steve to do the work. 

Mainly because the idea of gazing up into his eyes excited him, was that strange? Steve nodded, reaching across for the condom that they spoke about earlier - finding it easily - and quickly tearing the foil to pull the protection out. 

Steve seemed to everything with such ease, rolling the condom down on Bucky and flashing him a cheeky - you’re in for the time of your life - smirk then leaning up to give him a slow, rough kiss. 

“Let me…” Steve whispered as he used the headboard above him to hold on and balance himself, slowly positioning himself. 

“A-Ah, yes..” Steve groaned as he sunk down on Bucky’s hard, head dropping back and nails digging around the headboard. 

Bucky slipped his firm grasp to Steve’s waist, slowly rubbing and squeezing.

“Uh-” Bucky huffed out, letting him grind down, letting himself sink deeper and deeper inside the perfect blonde on top of him. 

Steve knew how to move - fuck did he know how to move - because he so easily started to grind on top of the brunette, bouncing his hips and making those perfectly toned pecs bounce as he did so. He sure was a sight, for anybody to see he looked like pure heaven. 

Bucky locked his hands around his hips, using his grasp to steady him, bouncing him perfectly on top of him. 

The hotel room already had a thick musty smell of sex and sweat, the heavy pants and husky groans from both the males just spilling through the room; neither attempting to keep quiet. Without anything said, Steve slipped from Bucky’s body and crawled onto the bed on all fours, pushing his perfect little ass up in the air with a huff. 

Nothing was said - nothing needed to be said - because Bucky caught on instantly, pushing himself up. With a hand dragging his long, dark hair away from his face he pulled back on Steve’s hips and instantly pushed himself back inside the blonde. 

“Fuuuckk..” Bucky growled out, one hand reaching to tangle his fingers through Steve’s hair, tugging back firmly. 

“Oh, God.. Yes..” Steve let out a small cry, fingers bunching up the bedsheets to keep himself steady when Bucky really started to push himself inside him. 

Each thrust seemed to rock the pair forwards, more rough and faster than everyone hitting the right spot within Steve and earning shaky moans. 

“”I.. I’m gonna-” Bucky gasped out as he spoke, voice rough and low. 

Steve hummed in pleasure, almost like a soft agreement - the go ahead - as he rocked his hips back on him. 

Soon the movements got messy, hips rough but sloppy as before he came; his cheeks hot and feeling like his mind spun around him.

The room seemed to go dark for a split second, the brunette gasping in before he pulled out and pulled Steve back with him. 

“You’re paying, you don’t have to-” Steve started but he was silenced by Bucky pushing him back onto the mattress. 

Was that a giggle? 

Steve hit the mattress with a giggle, gazing across at him as he slowly bit down on his bottom lip. Those eyes were so intoxicating. 

“Want to.” Bucky hushed him and slowly slipped down his body, spreading his thighs to slowly take the blonde between his lips. 

Bucky had been complimented countless times on his blowjobs, practice makes perfect. He started to suck, bobbing his head and fluttering those eyes up to clock Steve’s reaction. 

Steve had one arm behind his head, biceps bulging in that position and the other hand slipped down to tangle through Bucky’s long hair, letting him keep the pace. 

“You’re so good, so.. So good at that.” Steve muttered out praise, fingers soothing through the brunettes hair, twisting a little. 

Bucky hummed at the praise, letting his tongue swirl over his length, his hand starting to stroke what he couldn’t - or wasn’t - getting to the back of his throat. He wouldn’t leave a single inch untouched, pulling back to then slowly lick up his entire length. 

A deep, husky groan was earned out of Steve’s throat, hips arching slowly. 

“I..” He choked out and Bucky knew straight away from the fact he was speechless that he was close.

With a few small kitten licks across his tip, Steve choked up - like he was trying so hard to speak but couldn’t - his hand tapping out on Bucky’s shoulder but he came before he could splutter out the words. 

Bucky couldn’t hold back a contagious smirk, lapping it all up, licking and suckling to get every last drop; he seemed to be greedy like that. 

“Didn’t mean to…” Steve panted out, giving him a weak smile. 

Bucky slowly sat up, reaching across for his clothes and tossing Steve his slowly. 

“Don’t worry, honestly. I enjoyed it.” Bucky said, that smile never leaving his lips as he slowly started to get changed. 

Steve slid off the bed too, starting to change and pulling his shirt over his head. 

Not a lot was said when the pair were changing, Bucky then grabbing his car keys and the hotel keys. It didn’t even feel like a hookup, because they both knew the deal.

Steve was now nine hundred dollars richer whilst Bucky’s bank had gone a little dry. 

They both walked to the door, Bucky holding it open slowly. 

“I hope I get to see you again, Barnes.” Steve swooned and dipped in for a chaste but tongued kiss, breaking away and flashing him that charming smile and slipping out the hotel. 

Bucky shut the door behind him. 

Room 105, nobody would ever have to know what happened in there. 


	2. Head Over Heels

 

Bucky woke up with a jolt, his breathing catching in his breath as he glanced around him. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he tried to put his breathing back to normal, head falling back against the pillow. 

“Fuck…” He whispered softly, letting his eyes close. 

It was only five am, he didn’t have to be up for another hour so that meant another hour of trying to get to sleep. 

With a groan, Bucky changed his mind and pushed himself from the mattress, swinging his tired body out to go have a shower and a coffee before knowing he had to go to work. 

Padding tired feet straight into the kitchen, he knocked on the coffee machine. 

“Morning, sleepy.” Tony’s sarcastic tone slipped into the kitchen. 

When Bucky looked up, the brunette was perched on the kitchen island, sitting on one of the bar stools with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He had that same smug smile on his lips that he always seemed to have. 

Bucky grunted in response, too tired for the right communication. 

“Good night?” 

Bucky’s cheeks flushed at that question, glancing down to his empty mug as he started to make his coffee. 

“Yeah.” 

“Is that all I get?” Tony scoffed. “I gave you the number to the best hooker-”    
“He’s not a hooker.” Bucky went straight in for defence, glaring up at the brunette. 

Woah.. That was weird. So you have sex with a guy - only once may he add - but straight away he feels the need to defend him against his best friend. 

“Okay, call boy.” He continued with a pointed look. “I gave you the number to my best call boy and all I get is a yeah?” 

Bucky shrugged it off, he didn’t want to go into details about last night.. It felt more, private. 

“He was nice.” Bucky brushed it off as he stirred his now steaming mug of coffee then brought it up to his lips to slowly sip it. 

“Oh you’re a tease.” Tony laughed, slipping from the bar stool. 

“Some of us have work to go to, Tony.” Bucky laughs as he wanders out of the kitchen back into his bedroom - with a thankful ensuite bathroom. 

Slipping off his shirt and then his boxers, the hot water is switched on and Bucky hunts around for a clean towel. 

One of the main downfalls for living with a man is that washing never seems to get done around here, or Bucky always does it himself. 

“Bingo.” He mumbled, slipping a black towel from the cupboard and tossing it onto the counter before he slipped into the shower. 

Hot water started to cascade down his back, his dark hair seeming to get visibly longer as the water washed over it, drenching it. He groaned, it was so nice to completely wash off, he still felt a little sticky, damp and sweaty after last night so it was refreshing. 

He reached for the shampoo, starting to rub it in between his hair, his fingers feeling like magic as he tipped his head back, washing it clean slowly. Bucky then completely washed himself over, the thoughts of Steve last night - fuck he was perfect - running through his mind as his head slowly tipped back against the shower. 

A warm hand slowly stroked across his length, giving himself a small jerk with a gentle grunt. 

“Steve..” He mumbled slowly, eyes fluttering closed when he leant back against the shower wall; warm water still coating his body. 

Those lips, the way they seemed to part into a perfect circle. The way Steve’s tongue slowly darting over his bottom lip, bit down with his sharp teeth to stop him from moaning so much.

Bucky squeezed his hard, starting to softly stroke himself - feeling slightly dirty at the thought of touching himself to Steve but he loved it, it was exciting. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about those perfect pecs, the way they bounced as he rode him, grinding down on him like it was a duty - technically it was his job but that thought was pushed right to the back of Bucky’s mind. 

“Mppff.” Bucky huffed through his nose as he continued to jerk himself off, hips hitching up just a little bit each time. 

Steve’s hand was much better - it wasn’t really a comparison - because his fingers felt so slender, his touch just enough but it was by no means to rough. 

“S-Steve; god, shit.” He hissed throughout his orgasm, his free hand raising to rest on the wall in front of him to quickly balance his shaky legs. 

Hold yourself up and pull yourself together, dammit Barnes. 

Bucky slowly washed himself down, trying to dismiss any thoughts that were spinning around in his head. 

He’s just a call boy. He’s probably with somebody else right now, it’s not like Bucky would have been anything different or special to him. 

It’s the bank digits that Steve would care about, that’s all men like that have to care about. 

Why is he so strung up over somebody he just had sex with? 

The brunette slowly knocked off the shower after cleaning himself down - for the second time - and catching his breath, reaching out for the towel he tossed there earlier. 

His mind didn’t stray from the blonde, only briefly to check the time because he knew he couldn’t be late for work yet again. 

Bucky changed, reaching to grab his keys, his wallet, his coat and of course his phone. He checked it quickly, he didn’t know if he was expecting a text or a call but he got neither. 

He’s just after your money, Barnes. Hold it together. 

“Later, Tony!” Bucky shouted through the house, unsure where his friend was. 

“Bye, buddy!” 

With a slam of the door, he wandered out to his brand new white Audi, completed with black rims and blacked out windows. 

It paid well being the manager of one of the highest newspapers in the city, huh.

“Morning, Nat.” Bucky smiled as he walked into his office. 

9:01. 

Not late, not bad at all.

The redhead flashed him a sweet smile, tucking her hair behind her ear as she made her way across the room to him. 

“You’re on time.” Natasha teased as she handed him across his morning coffee along with a pile of notes. “Your meeting notes, it starts in an hour. I’ve briefed everything in there. If you just read the notes you’ll know everything.” 

“You’re a star.” Bucky praised with a friendly smile, resting everything down on the desk. 

“That’s why you hired me.” She said warmly, brushing her red hair over her shoulder before turning to leave, easily spinning on her heels. 

“Have I had any calls?” Bucky asked quickly. 

What, was he expecting Steve to call the office? It was a long shot, but he was willing to try. 

“Only from your mother.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and she was dismissed, shutting the door gently behind her and sauntering back to her office. 

If Bucky was straight, or had a single straight bone in his body he would totally be in love with that girl. He could see the attraction, she was an extremely independent women, beautiful and strong. She had her own mind and she was working her way up to the top of the business at just twenty five. 

Slipping his mobile out of his pocket, Bucky flickered back to the last messages that he and Steve sent to each other, shifting from side to side in his recliner. 

Maybe it was stupid to see him again, because Bucky would only be spending more of his well earned cash on a very expensive fuck and then he’d be stuck in the same situation again. 

He was stuck wanting to see those perfect blue eyes again and again. 

“Fuck it.” He hissed through his teeth and quickly clicked call, holding his mobile up to his ear within a second. 

After a moment to come around and realise what a complete, stupid issue this was, he was just about to hang up. 

“Hello?” 

Oh that voice. 

Steve’s voice was so husky, so rough and deep from the back of his throat. 

“Steve, hi… It’s James.” Bucky trailed off slowly, his fingers fumbling with the paper that was left on his desk. 

“Oh-” Steve stumbled with something, a splashing sound echoing through the retriever as he groaned and sounded like he was shifting gently. 

“Are you with somebody?” Shit. “Fuck, sorry. I shouldn’t have called-” 

“No, no.. Bucky.” Steve trailed off with a small chuckle. 

Bucky, the nickname made his stomach twist. The first time they texted he remembered Steve asking him what to call him, Bucky was - well what everybody called him - and so it seemed to fit. Though it sounds different when Steve said it, it sounded like something special, gave Bucky butterflies. 

“I’m washing up.” Steve said slowly when Bucky didn’t respond.

Oh. 

The idea of Steve doing something.. Normal? Felt strange. 

There was speaking in the background too, not very loud and it sounded like it came from another room but he definitely wasn’t alone. 

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked. 

“I was wondering…” Bucky’s voice was soft and he sounded nervous. 

He glanced over his shoulder, around him slowly and then to the door in front of him, still managing to fumble with the paper between his fingers. 

“Are you free tonight?” 

“Depends.” Steve hummed. 

“On?” 

“If you can top the guy who’s paying.” Steve teased, his voice sounded so playful. 

Bucky smiled, glancing down to his lap. 

“How much is he paying?” Bucky asked slowly. 

“Thousand dollars.” 

There wasn’t even a second pause before Bucky gave his cocky response, spinning a little from side to side in his chair. 

“I’ll double it.” Bucky said without even thinking, a smug smirk on his lips because straight away he knew he’d win. 

He heard Steve’s breathing catch in his throat and there was a small silence to follow. Bucky didn’t speak either, he just waited for the blondes response. 

“You’re very quickly becoming one of my favourite clients, Barnes.” Steve cooed sweetly, before he let out a small laugh. 

Bucky felt a splash of pride mixed with something else. Jealousy maybe? The fact he was fighting for attention for somebody who gave his attention to any male with a credit card. The fact he said clients, because there was a lot, a lot more than one.

“I’ll text you the details.” Bucky said warmly.

“See you later, sweetheart.” 

With that they both hung up, Bucky exhaling a breath he’s been holding in perhaps the entire conversation and then tossing the phone roughly onto the side. 

After a long day at work which seemed to drag even more because Bucky was overly excited to spend another night with Steve, he dragged himself from the desk and slipped out the office door before anybody could stop him.

Over his lunch break he’d already transferred two grand - two grand! - into Steve’s bank account and sent him a text to the hotel, same hotel and same room. 

“You’re back early, you run it?” Tony teased from the sofa when he heard the front door go. 

Bucky didn’t even answer, he needed to shower, change and get ready to go before seven o’clock. He headed straight into his bedroom, hearing Tony shout something through the door but he ignored that as well. 

The shower was possibly the quickest he’d ever had, tugging his long hair back into a messy bun and then slipping on some jeans and a white shirt. After a few dabs of aftershave, he glanced to himself in the mirror.

Who was he trying to impress, Steve would fuck him no matter what he looked like, it was the money that counted. 

“Where you off in such a hurry?” Tony collared him as he wandered from his bedroom, grabbing his jacket on the way out. 

“Um, just out.” Bucky brushed it off, giving him a small smile. “Don’t wait up.” 

“You got a date?” Tony teased. “Did fucking Steve get you back in the game?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, slowly tugging the front door open as he glanced over his shoulder to Tony. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He trailed off, trying so hard not to give anything away. 

But of course with Tony being, well Tony Stark. 

“Fuck, you’re going to see him aren’t you?” Tony scoffed, leaning against the counter as Bucky pulled his jacket on. 

With the look that Tony was giving him he knew it was stupid… Oh Tony, if only you knew how much he was spending. 

“Okay yes, I’m insane.. But it’s only one more night. One more then I’ll stop. It’s too much money and I just…” Bucky huffed out, exhaling a shaky breath. “One more night. Promise.” 

With that he slammed the door, racing out towards his car for the second time today and then speeding down to the hotel. 

Maybe it was the buzz of knowing that Steve was all his for tonight, even if he had paid he was all his, and then… No strings attached, just like he wanted. 

The wait for Steve didn’t seem as long this time but just like last night as soon as he knocked on the door, Bucky’s heart jumped into his throat. 

“Hey, soldier.” Steve teased as he pulled the door open, his voice dripping like liquid sex and pooling deep in Bucky’s stomach. 

It tugged something in his groin making his breathing hitch tightly.

Tonight was so going to be worth the hole in his wallet. 


End file.
